


Five Reasons Hermione Thinks Luna Is Brilliant

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/F, Humor, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it turns out that tucking your wand behind your ear really <i>does</i> make life easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Hermione Thinks Luna Is Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayefeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tayefeth).



1\. Because Luna is clever enough to realise that appearances can be deceiving, and there's nothing quite as deceptive as a pair of radish earrings.

 

2\. Because Luna was the first person to tell Hermione that she loved her hair exactly the way it was. And a few years later, when Hermione's hair was knotted and sweaty after a night of vigorous lovemaking, Luna would gently brush out the tangles until it was back to its frizzy self.

 

3\. Because there was nothing funnier than watching Harry and Ron's faces blanch when Luna casually starts talking about the cycles of the moon and the mysteries of the female body and how she and Hermione were Earth goddesses.

 

4\. Because it turns out that tucking your wand behind your ear really _does_ make life easier.

 

5\. Because Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw and even Hermione admits that that's the smartest house.


End file.
